Sontarans
The Sontarans are a pugnacious race of combative, belligerent, and militaristic clones from the the planet Sontar. They serve as a recurring antagonist in the Doctor Who series. Personality The Sontarans love fighting and are obsessed with war. They are not scared of death, as dying in battle is a honorable fate for a Sontaran. They are sensitive concerning their height. History Beginning The Sontarans waged eternal war throughout Mutter's Spiral against the Rutans, other enemies of the Doctor. However, they have never both been encountered by him at the same time. At their first appearance, a single Sontaran warrior named Linx was stranded on Earth in medieval times and kidnapped scientists to get back to his people, but was stopped by the Third Doctor. From that time on, the Sontarans would have many more encounters with the Doctor, one time even trying to invade Gallifrey itself. When the Sixth Doctor met the Second Doctor, the Sontarans appeared again and allied Shockeye, planning to kidnap the Doctor. However, together the Doctors were able to win. The Time War In the Last Great Time War the Sontarans wanted to participate to help the Time Lords against the Daleks, but weren't allowed to by Lord President Rassilon, which made them want revenge against the Time Lords. The Return of the Sontarans During the time of the Tenth Doctor General Staal tried to conquer Earth to make new clones, as the Sontarans were about to lose against the Rutan Host. Staal allied Luke Rattigan, who would help them by poisoning the sky of the planet. After he was betrayed by the Sontarans, Rattigan redeemed himself, sacrificing his life for the Tenth Doctor by blowing up the Sontaran ship. However, one of them, called Commander Kaagh, survived and encountered Sarah Jane Smith. He wanted to take her to Sontar as an act of revenge. When Chrissis Jackson disabled him, he was forced to leave the planet. Furthermore, before regenerating, the Doctor saved Martha Jones and Mickey Smith from another Sontaran named Commander Jask. The Sontarans led by Commander Stark teamed up with the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Judoon, The Hoix and almost all of the other Doctor's enemies to trap the Eleventh Doctor in the Pandorica, as they believed they would save the universe by doing so. Commander Strax Due to their honorability, the Sontarans don't necessarily always have evil purposes: A single Sontaran Commander named Strax redeemed himself by joining the Doctor's Army together with Dorium Maldovar, some Judoon, "Danny Boy", the pirate Henry Avery and a Silurian named Vastra and Vastra's human wife Jenny to help the Doctor rescuing Amy Pond from Madame Kovarian. He and Vastra also allied him to fight Winifred Gillyflower, her parasite Mr. Sweet and the Great Intelligence, as he owned him a dept for saving his life. Quotes Gallery STAAL.jpg|General Staal Sontaran-stratagem-poison-sky2.jpg Skorr2.jpg|Commander Skorr Sja s2 ep11 kaagh 01.jpg|Commander Kaagh Imagedwls.jpg|Linx Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Destroyers Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Twin/Clone Category:Imperialists Category:Organizations Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Archenemy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Brainwashers Category:On & Off Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Anti-Villain Category:Successful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Mercenaries Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime Category:Businessmen Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Betrayed Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Genderless Category:Nameless Category:Criminals Category:Revived Category:Rivals Category:Supervillains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Protagonists Category:Presumed Deceased